


Remembering

by alynwa



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Memorial Day Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

“Whatcha doin’ here, Duck?  It’s almost nine.”

“Forgive me, Jethro, but I was concerned when I called and got no answer earlier.  I would have let it go, but Abby called me and asked me to check on you when she couldn’t reach you, either.  Are you alright?”

“Will be; I went to Arlington to visit friends.  Drink?”  He handed the bottle to the Scotsman.

“Let us remember all whom we’ve lost, Jethro.  To fallen Marines and Sailors, to Caitlyn Todd and Mike Franks.  Their sacrifice will never be forgotten.”

They drank to the toast and then Ducky went home.


End file.
